Simaria 'Wolf' Winter
"Who are you? How do you do that?" - 'Wolf'. Description Simaria, or Wolf as she prefer calling herself, is a tiny girl in her mid teens which carry more scars then a girl her age should. Her hair is natural blonde, hanging to the middle of her back, straight and thick. She have however been forced to colour it on several occations, much to her own anoyance. Her eyes are a rich dark brown, almost more to black then anything else, and she is prone to stare without realising, often unblinking, searching. She is observant, remembering moves and detail over words, which can cause her to forget what people have said at times, which have brought her into more trouble then she could count. Her body is extreemly skinny, closer to malnourished then anything else, which make her very light. Clad in leather armor even, she looks frail like a doll. She is roughly 5'0-5'1 tall and weight roughly 40 kg. Wolf can have bit of an sharp attitude, and by her mood swings and temper it is easy to see she is still a teenager. A very deadly teenager that is, as she always carry two daggers, six throwing knives and one smaller, sharp knife no longer then her palm. Her face is a map of scars and usually wounds and bruises due to hard training she push herself into. Her lips varry six vertical scars, a burn mark on her right cheek, and a cut on her left. There is a jagged scar running from right over her eyes, up her eyebrow and to the middle of her forehead on the right side. Her neck and shoulder have burn scars on the right side, as does her right hip. Her left palm is covered in tiny scars, and on the middle of her chest right above her breasts is a bullet scar. Quotes "I hate this place. I hate the damned cold..." - Wolf sitting in a cave in Storm Peaks, shaking from the cold. "How did you do that?" - When Havoc mindspoke to her though the use ofmagic, getting fascinated instead of scared. "Meditate? I need to meditate to learn it? Fel! I hate meditating!" - Upon being told she had to meditate to find her inner magic before she could learn it. "I like to stab shit untill it stops moving." - Wolf asked of what she liked to do, and what she was good at. "You see this tabard? This tabard do not care what age I am, and I have damned well earned it. So don't patronise me." Upon being denied sparring with Prython. History Born in Lakeshire to Nina and Simon Winters, little is known after her parents died when she was 5-6 years of age. She vanished, and next time she reappeared in Lakeshire, was when she had turned roughly 12. She found no home to meet her there, however, and turned to roam the roads. Or so was said. There is no clear record of what happened at that time, and up untill the point where she was taken in by what she refer to as her 'pack' now, and given the name Wolf. However things change, fates change, situations change. Her pack she had to leave, for theirs safety, and for her own. To join forces with he who she now call brother, and which is for her the most important person in her life. Oliver Thornwood, or Feral for short. Their friendship started violent, but is currently a strong bond. For her, he is more family then her own ever was. She is slowly adapting to her place in her new pack, still struggling with her standing, but slowly getting there. She is gaining more 'family, the closest being Timmy Deneton and Rayne. She is getting a sensation of belonging with her new 'family', of sleeping in a bed, having her own horse, her Worg and her raven. She even have her own coin and food to eat. So for her, she is currently happy and content. _______ Much have changed for Simaria! She has become the student of Crowley Greysmith and Arenfel Serentyne. Learning magic was always Sim's greatest dream, and upon becoming an apprentice, she has changed so much. What she thought would always only be a dream became reality, and the former rogue took the step and changed her daggers for a wand, her poisons for arcane powder. A talent of a sorcerer was discovered within the young girl, and she fall seep into all books of subjects given to her. She loves it. As her group, the Blades for Hire got less and less jobs, she took the hard choice of leaving them, and joining those she once saw as her enemies. The Stormwind Regiment. As a young, but eager guard she now walks the streets with the others, in blue and gold, wielding the gift given to her by Archmage Arenfel Serentyne. The runeblade Azureedge. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Worgen Category:Stormwind Regiment